


Don't make me wait

by GingerTrickster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Be patient, First Meetings, M/M, More tags to be added, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Yachi Hitoka gives professional relationship advice from now on, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTrickster/pseuds/GingerTrickster
Summary: This is a story about Yamaguchi Tadashi, a freckled boy who works in a flower shop, and Ushijima Wakatoshi, professional volleyball player who loves to walk dogs when he’s on off season. This is a story about how they met and fell in love.





	Don't make me wait

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for opening this thing ;)) This is my first time posting anything here, but hopefully not the last. Im a university student so i might not post frequently however I will definitelly try my best! Please be patient with me and if you have any questions or any ideas that might help me get better please let me know ^^

This is a story about Yamaguchi Tadashi, a freckled boy who works in a flower shop, and Ushijima Wakatoshi, professional volleyball player who loves to walk dogs when he’s on off season. This is a story about how they met and fell in love.  
   
First meeting  
   
Yamaguchi was running late to work, which wasn’t very unusual, what was unusual though, was the tall dark stranger with at least ten dogs surrounding him, right in front of his workplace, peering inside at his favorite pink orchid he took care of ever since it was just a small sprout, but never mind that, one of the dogs decided it was a great idea to bite some of the plants outside while another one peed right into the small berry bush. He sped up and nervously called out to the stranger.  
   
“Sir! “  
   
The stranger immediately turned to look at him along with all the dogs that start happily barking at Yamaguchi as he got closer. The man straightened up and now he’s even taller than before and Yamaguchi just hopes he won't beat him up for opening his mouth because honestly this person looks super scary. He finally runs over but keeps a little distance between himself and the man.  
   
“S-sorry but your dogs are- “  
   
He helplessly flails his arms around and points at the dogs. It seems like the man only now noticed what they were doing and quickly pulled them away and scolded them. From his voice Yamaguchi could tell he wasn’t mad or angry, rather he was disappointed and as far as he could tell it worked and the dogs set down in shame. The stranger then turned to him again and bowed.  
   
“ I am very sorry for their behavior, these are not my dogs and I only take them for walks but they are my responsibility right now and I will take it fully. I will make up your loss in any way I can, money isn’t an issue.“  
   
He straightened up and looked at Yamaguchi who was at loss for words.  
   
“ Did they have an emotional value ? “  
   
The man spoke up again but this time Yamaguchi shook his head.  
   
“N-no I was just surprised .. I don’t think money would be needed … but thank you for offering “  
   
He mumbles shyly and walks to the doors of the shop, unlocks it and props it with a small wooden stick so it stays open.  
   
“Earlier you were looking inside, did you see something you liked or do you want some help choosing something? “  
   
He adds politely, remembering that the man was after all standing there and looking inside. As he says that though the man shakes his head and steps closer and replies with a husky voice.  
   
“ I was only looking at the beautiful orchid you have here, but I really want to make it up to you somehow “  
   
“ I promise that won't be needed, my plants will be fine, few cuts here and there and a little water and they’ll be as good as new.“  
   
He smiles feeling a bit awkward, and a little guilty for judging this stranger only by his looks. He acted very polite and didn’t do anything that could potentially scare or harm Yamaguchi in any way. Either way he didn’t want to charge this giant of a human just because these dogs he's taking care of did little to no damage to his plants. He even emphasized his point by crouching down and petting one of the dogs on the head, he loved dogs after all!  
   
“ How about a coffee then? I still need to take care of these bad boys, but I could stop by later and bring you a coffee or tea, whatever you prefer.“  
   
The man offers, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and then suddenly outstretches his hand.  
   
“ My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, I forgot to introduce myself “  
   
Yamaguchi shakes Ushijima’s hand briefly and they both bow a little.  
   
“Yamaguchi Tadashi, and please I really don’t want you to feel obligated to do this for me …. But I did fall asleep today and didn’t have time to buy my coffee so it would be awfully nice of you …. I-if you don’t mind that is!“  
   
After a second of silence he quickly adds.  
   
“ I drink double espresso, black, no sugar.“  
   
At that Ushijima smiled and nodded, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but think how handsome he looked for someone who looked scary just seconds ago. A blush covered his cheeks and he nodded as well, feeling a little embarrassed now.  
   
“ It was nice meeting you, Yamaguchi, I will see you later “  
   
And with that Ushijima walks off with his dogs and Yamaguchi stares for a little too long before he actually went back inside to properly open the shop. He does everything as usual, the morning is a little slow and more people come in around lunch time. He briefly closes the shop after the rush hour to buy himself  lunch , which he brings back and eats inside the shop. As the closing hour approaches though he becomes a little sad and out of mood, he was thinking about Ushijima the whole day and he really wanted the coffee, he’d even admit he was looking forward to seeing the male again but he never came. Yamaguchi closed the shop and headed home, feeling a bit more then disappointed so he called his coworker, Yachi Hitoka to vent out a little on his way home. 

Yachi Hitoka was a very short, very bubbly and very gay blond girl. She worked in the flower shop with Yamaguchi for quite some time now. The two bonded over their love for cute things and instantly became best friends. While she could be described as very nervous and shy at first meeting, Yachi could easily warm up to people, given some time. She was a great friend and always comforted anyone who needed it with kind words. While short she could still deliver a few punches, but only if they were deserved and only to close friends as a form of encouragement. 

And so after explaining the whole situation to her, it wasnt a big surprise that she scolded him for not asking the handsome stranger for his number. She believed that showing some boldness was a perfect bait, and that he would definitely come back with the coffee if Yamaguchi just expressed more interest. She insisted that he might just be overthinking and that the man might visit him tomorrow, to witch Yamaguchi reminded her that he had the day off and that the owner, Mr Shimada, was going to be there. She laughed halfhartedly and told him he was being rediculous and that it wasnt the end of the world. He begrudgingly agreed and soon enough hung up just in time to pull his keys out in front of his apartmants door. 

After closing the door of his apartment he manged to get the tall man out of his mind for a little while he cleaned and cooked his dinner, even when he showered after. But as soon as he layed down in his bed, wet hair still dripping with the shower water, his thoughts were filled with broad shoulders and chiseled jaw. But most importantly, sharp eyes with a gentle look.  
 

   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ill try to post the next part soon ;; let me know what you think in the comments. English is not my first language so i beg you to tell me where to improve


End file.
